Three is a Crowd Fluff
by Nals
Summary: "So," he said, soft and sultry, "how do we proceed?" Pale silver moonlight filtered through the curtains of charmeuse, reducing the colors of the room to black and white, making the scene ever more ethereal as he pulled her in his arms, her lips fierce on his. Marlesco chapter


_I know I promised __**Pancake3298**__ that I'd do a fluffy chapter for her. x3 This is it, honeybun! xD_

_To other readers, please see __**Three is a Crowd Ch.17**__ for details and for where I left off. ^-^_

* * *

_**Three is a Crowd External Fluff**  
_

"So, good night, then?" he told Marlene

"I'll see you tomorrow anyway," she chuckled.

"Yeah-h, well." He shrugged, and she grinned. "Are you sure, Vegas?"

She laughed slightly. "Good night, Lightning," she told him, and he gave her a hug before turning away.

She sighed as she shut to door, pressing on the bolting mechanism before she leaned on the door, her back to the panel.

"_So_," he said, soft and sultry, "_how do we proceed?_"

She watched him as he spoke, simultaneously turning his head over his shoulder and pulling his button-up off his tone shoulders with a soft smile on his smirked, flicking the lights off, and she crossed the room. Pale silver moonlight filtered through the curtains of white charmeuse, reducing the colors of the room to black and white, making the scene ever more ethereal as he pulled her in his arms, her lips fierce on his.

he moaned softly as he felt her strain to be closer to him, to feel his length along hers. His grip tightened around her, and as he stepped back, they fell to the bed.

She didn't complain. She was favoring this position more, she rallied, as she straddled his hips. Although pleasure and ecstasy dominated her mind, she had enough control to swear silently that there was nothing else in the world compared to this. Nothing, not even winning an award for her articles or having the joyride of a high, can compare to the smallest touch of Francesco's fingertips to her ever-virgin skin.

not that he wasn't inexperienced, but in whatever Marlene has shown him and what she's showing him tonight, it was mind-blowing. His heart was right: no girl could match Miss Stevenson by a thousand miles. He couldn't feel the gentleness Marlene has, the sensuality of a girl's innocence at its truest, or the beauty of a soft touch with the other women he's spent nights with. He may well have been a bachelor, but after even tonight, he knows his services will never be available to another woman again.

She gave a long, low moan as he gently massaged her hips. She couldn't feel anything else as she tingled in sheer delight. Yet, she knew she should repay the favor.

He called her name aloud, gasping as he felt her lips at a point on his neck, just under his jaw. He threw his head back, groaning intensely as she trailed kisses down his neck, collarbone and chest. He was practically struggling to hold on to his sanity as he felt his member stiffen and as she brought her lips back to his, and they barely even started!

She was jubilant as his tongue offered to dance with hers, and her hand moved to her shirtfront. Only, she noticed she had worn a sports shirt through the day. Reluctantly, she wrenched away from him to take off the offending piece of clothing, and things were getting quite steamy as the skin of her front met his.

She loved the way his warm hands skinned over her skin gently, lovingly. She cherished the way he handled her, as if she were a thin layer of glass—one hard mistake and she would surely shatter. And she treasured the way he looked at her, the way his creamy brown irises stared into her pale green gaze, as if she were his panacea, his salvation from life.

He was amazed. In detail, she amazed him. In even more detail, he was awed by how she would hold back at times, and prolong the sweet agony that led to a wonderful crowning moment. He was awed by her softness, her innocence in this field, as well as by her willingness to learn. He was awed by the tenderness of her feminine touch and how greatly it affected him. He was awed by the loving look in her eyes, how true and how strong it was, and how real everything was, because all her ever knew were one-night-stands. But tonight, with this girl was the promise of a relationship that would last a long time.

She lifted her face from his, and her fingers outlined where contours were: his jaw, his neck, up his arms to his strong shoulders, to his well-defined chest and bell, all the while staring into his beautiful chocolate gems.

He ran his fingers through her hair, observing and enjoying himself at the same time. It was selfish to do so, but it was the only thing he can do.

Suddenly, her hand slipped down to the fly of his black jeans, and he gasped. She chuckled as he growled smilingly, and she proceeded to open the clasps that held them back, and her fingers closed around him.

He bucked slightly in her grip, panting heavily in anticipation, and he threw his head back as she moved her hand along his length. A loud sound resonated in his throat, and she blushed as she felt hot and bothered in the best ways she's never felt. Soon enough, she drew her tongue to his tip, running it along his breadth, and he gripped the sheets tightly as his voice pitched, louder than before, smiling in his bliss. He was afraid he might come then, judging from the magnitude of pleasure that made him shake.

He was still shuddering as she faced him again. His lips were searching, pleading and restless as they moved with hers. But he knew he still had yet to do.

With his arms around her, he turned them over, and started unlocking the hooks behind her, pulling off the lace lingerie. Normally, he'd stare, but his goal tonight was not to please him; it was to please her.

His name was passed to history in her voice, loud and clear and in sheer joy, and she choked on cries as he kissed her skin, his tongue lovingly playing with her teats. As he tore off her denim and the last of her underwear, her fingers tangled in his hair as she arched her back against the bed, pleading for his ever-sweet touches on her as his fingers teamed up with his mouth onto the delicate skin between her legs.

She groaned in disappointment as he left her for a moment, cold and alone. His lips were on hers then, soft, sweet and warm. She sighed softly. What would happen next really didn't matter; she was happy now.

But he was determined to show her things she didn't know; this time, when she was sober enough to feel and remember. Yet, as his tip grazed her opening, he wasn't sure.

He lifted his face form hers, and he saw disappointment in her beautiful green eyes. His fingertips caressed her cheek softly as he stared at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, voice catching slightly at the end.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, noting how rough his voice sounded.

She blinked at him. "Francesco, there's nowhere else I'd be, no one else I'd be with," she told him softly, her palm cupping his cheek. "I love you, Francesco, no matter what happens."

His heart swelled as she smiled a thin, and she craned her neck to reach for his lips.

Both of them sighed slightly as he slid into her warmth. He watched her as he started slow, and she threw her head back as he instinctively moved faster.

With each push into her, nothing else mattered to them. It didn't matter if Giuseppe would tell him off about this; at least, if Giuseppe knew. It didn't matter if this was her best friend's greatest rival in the contest for the fastest. All they knew now was this moment.

There wasn't any need to keep any of it a secret from each other. Both voices pitched irregularly in the midst of the gasps. Bliss and felicity and love dominated their minds, and they were in their own little world.

Both are tired of the day, and Francesco was getting even more worn-out, but none of them wanted to stop. It was perfect already; did it have to cease?

Despite the adjective being one of finality, there was nothing better than the crowning moment.

"Francesco, I…Francesco!"

That one call signaled the moment for her. She clung to him, gasping in utter joy as spasms she never felt before surged through her, tickling her nerves and making her skin tingle.

It was unexpected for Francesco. At the rippling of her muscles that closed around him, he called out intensely in pleasure as he pressed deep into her one last time upon his release.

Her lips then pressed to his. The was eagerness, joy and affection in the way she moved. She pressed him down onto the bed, and not a moment too soon. She continuously kissed him as he lay back, exhausted, his arms encircling her was it as he pulled her closer. She had absolutely no intention of letting him leave her.

Marlene lifted her face slightly, her lips lingering just over his, and she smiled into his loving brown gaze.

"I love you," she murmured.

He smiled. "I love you, too."

She only kissed him once before laying her head down to his strong shoulder. He pulled the white covers over them as they drifted to blissful sleep.


End file.
